Legacy – (A McRoll in the REAL World story)
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine foils a mugging and the victim turns out to have a very special message for Steve.


_Thanks to all our McRollers for the unending support and love you continue to show the REAL World. To Sammy & Ilna for everything. And for previewing my drafts of this work._

_This one is a thank you to LuckyStarPham. _

_Additional notes at the end. Hugs, Mari_

_._

**Legacy – A McRoll in the REAL World story**

Catherine Rollins was stopped at a traffic light two blocks from HQ when she bolted from her car and ran toward a mugging in progress. At the curb, a girl of about eighteen was fighting to hang on to a package while two teens attempted to tear it from her hands.

As Catherine approached, weapon drawn, calling "Five-0!" the teens took off down an alley. She quickly stopped to check on the girl. "Are you okay?" She asked, glancing after the fleeing robbers. At the victim's "Yes, thank you." Catherine ran to chase down the thieves.

The alley dead-ended into a fenced area and the boys, hardly more than eighteen, panicked and tried to scrabble over the fence. Until two Rottweilers appeared on the other side.

"Get down! NOW!" Catherine ordered. And the boys, clearly deciding that facing an arrest by Five-0 was preferable to the protective dogs, complied.

Catherine cuffed the sullen would-be robbers, and by the time she'd walked them back out to the street, HPD was there. "Catherine?" Duke Lukela was one of the responding officers. "We'll take them in."

"Thanks, Duke. Where's the girl?" Catherine looked around.

"In the car. She's okay. She said you stopped a mugging. I took a preliminary statement, but you may want to talk to her yourself."

Catherine noticed the girl sitting in the back of the second cruiser. At closer look, she was more likely in her early twenties, as opposed to late teens. "Why's that?"

"Because she asked me if I could take her to see Steve.

"Steve?"

"Yeah. She said she was on her way to see 'Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett' when those idiots tried to mug her."

"Really? Did she say why?" Catherine inquired curiously.

"No, she said it was a family matter so I figured I'd let you handle it." He indicated something in the girl's arms. "She was delivering that to him. If you're okay with this, we'll take those two to lock up."

"Thanks, Duke, I've got it." Catherine nodded.

"Great. I'll have the report to you by the end of the week." He said by way of leaving.

"Thanks." Catherine told him as she crossed to the cruiser and approached the girl.

"Hello," Catherine said with a smile, glad to see the girl seemed okay. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you so much."

"I understand you're looking for Commander McGarrett? I'm Catherine Rollins; I'm on the task force with the Commander, can I help you with something?"

The young woman, who had long curly hair and shining dark eyes, smiled. "My name is Yen Linh. Linh for short. I was on my way to see to Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, if he was available."

"Steve isn't at Headquarters right now." Catherine told Linh, who was holding the package Duke mentioned close to her chest. "You can come back there with me. I'll take your full statement about this incident and you can wait for the Commander."

"Thank you. I really do need to see him. It would be alright if I waited? I arrived this morning from Viet Nam. I'll be here for a year in a masters exchange program at HSU. I have a package for the Commander."

Catherine could see that Linh trusted her and didn't seem wary. "Wow. I'm sorry this was your introduction to our city." She said.

/

When they reached HQ, Catherine escorted Linh inside and got her a visitor's badge before asking, "Is the Commander expecting you?" Not that they kept tabs on each other's every move, far from it, But Catherine was sure that Steve would have mentioned if someone was coming with personal delivery for him, particularly from out of the country.

"Actually, no, Ma'am, we've never met. The package is from my grandfather." She explained  
Even more intrigued, Catherine said, "I expect Commander McGarrett shortly, why don't you have a seat in my office and I'll get your statement.

Ten minutes later, as they were finishing up, Kono called from the smart table, "Hey, Cath, you need to see this!"

Catherine turned to Linh, "I'm sorry, I'm needed on another matter right now, and I can't leave you here unattended. Let me show you to a conference room where you can wait for the Commander." She gestured toward where Kono was waiting.

Kono looked quizzically between Catherine and the young girl and Catherine introduced them, explaining how she had been the intended victim of muggers while on her way to see Steve.

As they made to pass the table, where Kono put three images on the screen, Catherine told Kono she'd be back after escorting the visitor to Conference Room B. The young girl glanced up at the evidence, as Kono said "I'm going to do some more searching in a few minutes, Cath, but I just need another pair of eyes to see this because I'm at a dead end. There's an image on here of a child's toy, but we haven't been able to figure out how it relates, exactly."

"May I?" the young lady asked. At Kono's look, she explained "That photo, may I take a closer look? I know what that is…"

Kono and Catherine exchanged looks and Kono stepped back, waving toward the screen. "By all means, we've been trying to break this case for a week and this image is part of a puzzle, but it's got us stumped."

"That writing on the ragdoll? That is a partial line from a nursery rhyme. My grandfather used to recite it to me." Linh explained. "It is not a common rhyme; it is more of a spoken-word tradition popular with the older generations. Nearly every province has its own version."

Catherine and Kono looked at her. "That may be it. It's not the toy it's the wording. We need the complete rhyme. Can you give us the version you know?" Kono asked.

"Of course, I'd be happy to help." Linh stepped up to the smart table.

"Go. You dictate, I'll input." When they finished, Kono was grinning. "I think we're onto something here."

"Definitely. Thank you, Linh." Cath told her. "We'll get this to our code expert as soon as we locate all variations of the rhyme, so he can determine a pattern. Then we can decipher the coded information."

Linh smiled. "I'm happy I could be of help. This is turning out to be quite an exciting first day in the United States."

Just then, the glass doors opened and Steve strode into the bullpen. "Hey. We got him. Did you make any progress on …" he stopped when he noticed Linh and he looked at Catherine questioningly.

"Steve, this is Yen Linh, she was on her way to see you this morning when she was involved in an attempted mugging. Actually, she just arrived from Viet Nam to do a program at HSU. While she was waiting to see you, she gave us some insight that may just help Jerry break the code on the Trang case." Catherine told him. "She has a … delivery for you."

Kono smiled. "Linh, it was nice meeting you and thanks again." She turned to Steve. "Boss, I'm gonna get this info to Jerry." She left the bullpen, phone already at her ear.

Steve glanced at Kono and back at Catherine. "Danny and Chin are in interrogation with Trang's nephew. Maybe we'll finally get a break, between him and whatever you've got here." He turned to Catherine and their visitor, who was smiling at him. "I'm Commander McGarrett." He offered his hand. "You have something for me?" Steve's muscles were tense, but Catherine knew that seeing her own relaxed body language, he wouldn't be overly concerned.

Yen Linh was a pretty young woman and looked surprisingly put together for someone who had flown for over thirteen hours and then been the victim of an attempted mugging. "Yes, Commander McGarrett, I do. I have a package to deliver, but also a brief explanation. It is a family matter, may I …" She glanced at Catherine and back, unsure if she should continue. Clearly, she liked and trusted her but was concerned about protocol.

"I have work to do, if you'd …" Catherine began, but Steve stopped her.

"No, Cath. Stay. Actually, let's all go into my office, you can explain why you're here. And why, after such a long flight, I was your first stop." Steve smiled encouragingly, and pointed her in the direction of his office. He and Catherine followed as she walked through the bullpen, holding her package against her chest.

Once they were in Steve's office, he motioned Yen Linh to have a seat on the sofa, but he remained standing. Catherine stood a foot from Steve, leaning on his desk.

"As Ms. Rollins told you, Commander, I arrived from my country this morning. I'm here as part of an exchange graduate program and I'll be doing research at the university. When my grandfather learned I was accepted into the program, he told me a story and asked me to look up a man he once knew from Hawaii." Linh leaned forward a bit in her seat. "My grandfather is very special to me, he is a wonderful man. I spent a lot of time with him, growing up. He encouraged me to further my education and to apply for this opportunity."

Steve and Catherine exchanged a look. "You said you were here about a family matter, how does it involve me?" Steve asked.

"Indulge me a moment and I believe you will understand." Linh told him, glancing around Steve's office, her eyes settled on the World War II era shadow box. "Did those belong to _your_ grandfather?"

"Yes. Yes they did." Steve nodded.

"You honor him publicly. You will definitely understand." Yen Linh continued. "Grandfather asked me to locate a man and bring him a package, to bring him something that would remind him of a situation he was involved in a long time ago, but more importantly, show his family the kind of man he was when my grandfather knew him." She ran her hand over the packing tape on the package that sat in her lap.

Catherine saw the intensity with which Steve was listening, and the set of his jaw. She could almost hear his thoughts. Knowing he was concerned about learning yet another fact about his family that might splinter what few good memories he had, she shifted closer, hoping to provide him with as much support as possible with her proximity. Steve immediately picked up on it and smiled his thanks.

Linh's eyes flicked to Steve's desk and back to his. "Oh. You are married." She smiled. "For a long time?"

Caught off-guard by the out of context question, Steve tensed further and Catherine no longer leaned on the desk, she stood upright and moved even closer to Steve. "Excuse me?"

"I noticed the photo." Linh pointed to the framed image on the desk. "Of you and Ms. Rollins; with the blond man and young girl. I assumed … It looks like a family photo. And Ms. Rollins, you moved closer to the Commander when he tensed up. My parents do that."

"Oh, no. We aren't …" Catherine shook her head.

"I am sorry." She smiled again, as if to say she recognized a couple when she saw one, regardless of their official status.

"Don't be. And it's Catherine, please."

"Thank you, Catherine. As I was saying, my grandfather wanted me to look up this man. When I asked why he hadn't done so before, he said 'it wasn't the right time'. I was very sorry to have to tell him that the man, your father, Commander, had died."

Steve took a breath. "Yes, my father died in 2010."

"I told my grandfather of his passing and he asked me to take the package and give it to John McGarrett's son. I'd shown him the obituary and an article about your task force, and he saw that you were living in Hawaii. And so, here it is."

Linh lifted the package and offered it to Steve, who leaned over to take it. "Thank you." He said, and Catherine could hear the undertone of uncertainty that no one else would have picked up, lace his response.

Linh smiled. "You are very welcome. And now I will leave you to open it in private." She turned to Catherine. "Ms. Rol... Catherine, thank you for your kindness today. You remind me of my oldest sister. She's the brave one in our family. Please, let me offer to take you to lunch for rescuing me and the package. My grandfather would have been devastated if I'd had to tell him it was stolen."

"No. Please," Catherine answered. "Here's my card." She pulled a card from her pocket. "Give me a call when you're settled at HSU, we owe you for helping us with a case. I'll buy you lunch, show you the best mall in the area." She smiled again.

"Thank you. I will do that." She offered her hand and Catherine shook it. Then she turned to Steve, "My grandfather said to tell you 'thank you' from our family to yours. It was nice to meet you, Commander."

"Steve." He cleared his throat and took her hand. "Please, it's uh, call me Steve. Are you sure you don't want to stay while …" He indicated the package he was holding.

"No, thank you. I hope to see you both again, soon." Linh smiled and turned to leave as Steve sat heavily on the sofa, package in hand.

Catherine stood next to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Are you going to open it?"

His hazel eyes caught and held her brown ones. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." He pulled Catherine's hand, tugging her down to sit beside him. With an audible sigh, Steve took off the packing and removed the lid from the shoe-box sized tin.

It contained a photo of a young couple, obviously a bride and groom, taken in what looked like the 1970s. There was also a garment which Steve lifted out and passed to Catherine who gently unfolded it.

"Steve this is a vintage ao dai, the traditional dress in the wedding photo." She whispered quietly, and then saw what Steve held in his hands.

It was a photo of another wedding; a formal photo of at about 40 people. The couple from the original photo stood with a young bride and groom. The beaming bride wore the dress Catherine held. The one the first bride wore in her portrait. They were surrounded by relatives, the youngest babies being held by parents and older siblings.

"I don't … Steve who is this family, do you recognize them?" Catherine asked softly.

"I have no idea, Cath. Here, there's a letter." He unfolded a paper and began to read out loud.

.

_"Dear Commander McGarrett,_

_I was sorry to hear of the passing of your father. Please except my condolences. He was a truly good man. I wanted to someday visit him, but that was not meant to be. When my granddaughter was offered a position at a university in the state where he lived, I thought it was finally time to repay an old debt. Your father told me of his home and of how proud he was of your grandfather. I see you followed them and became an officer in your Navy. I am sure he was proud of you as well._

_In 1971, your father was here with the American forces. He came upon a situation where a young man would have certainly been killed. Although the young man spoke no English and could not explain the situation, John McGarrett helped him escape the danger and reunited him with his family. That young man was me. My name is Pham Van Ruan. _

_John McGarrett remained with us for several hours and my sister, who spoke English, translated for us so we could thank him. The first photo in the package you hold is of me and my wife at our wedding. The second is of my granddaughter, Yen Linh's sister, and her husband, taken two years ago on their wedding day. They are surrounded by our family. _

_Every one of the 37 people in that photo exists as a family today because John McGarrett helped a young man he'd never met and would never see again. That includes my six children, 17 grandchildren and 12 great grandchildren. If you count 35; it is because the bride in the photo is now expecting twins …" _

Steve's voice broke on the last word and Catherine took up where he left off. With a shaky breath she finished,

_"I wanted John McGarrett's family to know he was a good man, even when he was a young man. And that because of your family, my family now exists. The existence of my family is a legacy to yours._

_I wish you and your family health and happiness._

_Sincerely,_

_Pham Van Ruan_

_._

Catherine was openly crying at as she folded the letter and placed it in the box Steve held in his trembling hands. "Steve, my God, that was … beautiful. What a tribute to your dad."

Steve ran a hand across eyes that were full. "C'mon." He stood and held out his hand.

"What? Where?" Catherine let him pull her up.

As they left Steve's office, Danny was entering the bullpen. "Steve, we got …" He stopped at seeing his best friend's expression and Catherine's red eyes.

"Danny, we'll be back in an hour, I'll pick up food at Kamekona's." Steve said as he and Catherine passed their friend.

"Steve?" Danny stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm good." Steve answered, yet a silent exchange passed between the three.

Danny's eyes held the question. _'You look off, Partner, you sure you're okay?'_

_'I just need a few minutes, Danny, I'll explain later.'_

_'Cath, you've got this?'_

_'I've got this. Thanks, Danny.'_

_'I'm here if you guys need me.'_

_'We know_.'

What Danny actually said was, "I want the garlic shrimp."

And Catherine answered "Of course you do. We'll get the same for Chin and Kono. If they want something different, text me."

"Are you kidding? Those two will eat anything." Danny brushed Catherine's shoulder as she passed.

…

**Punchbowl (The National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific)  
15 minutes later**

Steve brushed his hands on his khakis as he stood.

Catherine squeezed his fingers when he laced their hands. "You okay?"

"I am." Steve caught her eyes. "I just wanted to … I don't know … tell him, I guess." He looked almost sheepish. "Is that …?" He let the sentence fade.

"That's perfect." She reached up and wrapped her arms around him. They were wearing badges and weapons but weren't recognizable from a distance, and the area was devoid of other mourners. As Catherine was about to step out of the hug, Steve caught her by surprise and pulled her back, clinging tightly, his hands gripping her waist and cradling the back of her head. He didn't speak and she just held on for a full minute, while his face was buried in her neck and she could feel his heartbeat against her own chest.

"Steve?" She whispered.

"Sorry." He went to pull back, but Catherine held on.

"Sorry? Don't be ridiculous, I just want to know if you're okay." She waited until she felt him relax before she pulled back enough to place a kiss on his jaw.

"I'm … good."

"Steve …"

He smiled. He was still holding her, but his hands had moved to her shoulders and he was looking her in the eyes. "No, Cath, I'm really … good. Thanks for being here."

"Where else would I be?"

Steve slid a hand down to hers and she entwined their fingers as they started to walk back to the truck. "Wouldn't want you anywhere else."

.

End ~ Thanks for reading

_This one was for LuckyStarPham, who provided the names and the prompt. She did a beautiful video based on my fic, Normal and this is my thank you. She asked that I create an original character based on her specifications and that would interact with Catherine after Cath comes to her aid. She gave me several prompt ideas and I chose those two. Also, with respect and to honor LuckyStar's Grandpa, I used his name for the grandfather character. Hugs, Mari_

_/_

_If you aren't on our __McRoll in the REAL World __mailing list and would like to be, please drop us an email at REALMcRoll yahoo. com - with "Add me please" in the subject line. You'll get emails, updates and fun McRoll contests and games. _


End file.
